Undercover Nanny
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Olivia is sent undercover as a Nanny to a rich man whose third wife has been killed, just like his first and second. Olivia goes in thinking that this man is guilty but when she starts to fall for him she prays shes wrong,not realising the danger shes in.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new story I've come up with. Hope you like.**

**Summary: Olivia is sent to work undercover as nanny for a rich man whose third wife has now been murdered. It is he who is under suspicion of killing her and his first two wives as well. Things quickly get complicated when Olivia starts to fall the guy. Could she really like a killer, or could the case be a lot more dark and dangerous than she and the team ever thought? Will this be one undercover case she won't come out of? **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 1**

Olivia ran over everything in her head, all and any little details. She needed to know them perfectly, she couldn't mess this up. She sighed and then rang the doorbell of the huge house she had come to. She had been told all about the layout of the house, from the smallest third floor closet to the indoor swimming pool.

She rang the bell again after a minute of nothing, and after a few seconds she heard sounds coming from inside. Finally a man opened the door with a red faced baby wailing in his arms. The man looked clearly flustered. "Can I help you?" he asked her.

"I'm Nichole Prescott, your new Nanny." she said with a smile.

"Fantastic. Please, please come in." the man said, incredibly happy to see her.

Olivia stepped inside and the man shut the door behind them. "Let me introduce you to the children…if I can find them..." he said as he all but ran down the hallway, Olivia trying to keep up. "Benjamin, Susan, come here please!" he shouted, making the crying baby worse.

Only a moment after shouting a young boy appeared in the kitchen in which Olivia had been led to. "Benjamin, would you go find your sister for me please?" the man said.

The boy quickly ran off, doing as he was told.

"Walk! No running in the house Benjamin, you know the rule!" the man shouted.

Olivia could tell the man was on edge, clearly out of his depth.

"That was Benjamin." the man said as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle and tried to feed the baby in his arms, however the baby just cried louder and angrily pushed the bottle away. "This is Harrison." he then said, having to speak loud over the little boys cries.

"Here let me take him." Olivia said as she put her bag down on the counter and held her arms out.

"I warn you he's always cranky in the morning."

Olivia just smiled and took hold of him. She placed him on her hip and held him close to her, putting her hand on his head as he lay it down on her shoulder. He quickly stopped crying as she gently swayed side to side with him. The man looked at her clearly impressed.

"He never takes that well to strangers. The only person who could ever get him to stop crying that quickly was my wife." he said a little sadly. "Susan's pretty good with him too I guess, but you must be a natural."

"Sometimes baby's just have to cry." Olivia said.

"Well that's certainly true for Harrison." he said as he looked at Olivia.

She noticed how he seemed to be taking in everything about her. A tiny part of her wondered if maybe he had her worked out as a cop, but another part of her said you're the person he's about to leave in charge of his kids, of course he is going to want to take in everything about you. She found herself looking back at him, taking in everything about him.

Olivia turned around when she heard footsteps approaching. She smiled when she saw Benjamin with his little sister following behind. He had hold of her hand as if not wanting to lose her which she was sure would be possible in a house this size.

"Finally, this is Susan. Susan is 5, Benjamin is 7 and Harrison there is 11 months. Are you sure you can handle these three? Your references from the agency were fantastic hence why I wanted you to come work with us. But I feel I have to warn you these three can be a right handful."

"We'll be fine." Olivia assured him.

"Are you positive?" he asked, seemingly unsure.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" Olivia said, flashing her best smile.

The man looked at her, really looked at her. Suddenly he shook his head, like he had forgotten something. "There's a book on the table, it will tell you everything you need to know about me, the children, their schedule, my schedule, where the keys to car you'll be driving are kept. If there's anything you need to know you can call me at my office." he said with a smile. "Oh, I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Richard Massey. I'm sure you already knew that though."

"It's okay. It's nice to meet you, Richard." Olivia replied.

"Okay, well I have to go. I'm running soo late." Richard said as he grabbed his expensive black leather briefcase and his dark blue Armani suit jacket off the counter. "You can reach me at any time."

"I won't have to everything will be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I promise you." Olivia said encouragingly.

Richard stopped to study her for a minute. He saw how his son was settled enough to be asleep in her arms. "I trust you." he said, before he opened the front door and stepped out, leaving Olivia alone with the children.

She sighed and couldn't help but begin to panic slightly. It was early and she figured the children hadn't had their breakfast yet. She turned around to face the kitchen, prepared to cook something up. What she saw, or rather didn't see confused her. Benjamin and Susan who had been stood in the kitchen doorway were now gone. "Kids!" she shouted as she walked into the kitchen. _They were nowhere to be seen._

She walked through the kitchen that led onto a conservatory style room, just beyond that was the indoor swimming pool. She watched as the two younger children, fully dressed, held hands and with squeals of delight jumped into the pool.

She ran through the room and watched as both children bobbed to the surface, both clearly good strong swimmers. "Hey, out of there! It is breakfast time and then you two are off to school."

"We're staying in the pool all day!" Benjamin shouted.

Olivia looked at him, a little surprised, they had seemed so meek and mild when their father was there. "Out now!" she warned them.

"Make us." Susan said as she doggy paddled to the other side of the pool.

Olivia, not to be beaten by two little children, decided enough was enough. She saw a small baby swing and carefully placed a sleeping Harrison in it. She pushed a button that automatically started to make it swing.

She then sat down on one of the pool side chairs and took off her shoes and socks. She then pulled off her sweater so she was just in a t-shirt and kakis.

The two children watched as she ran up to the edge of the pool and jumped off, dive bombing into the water.

Both the children began giggling, so much so they didn't realise she had swam under the water and right between the both of them. She wrapped an arm around each of the giggling children and broke the surface of the water.

"How's that for making you." she said as she tickled them, making them giggle more.

She walked across the pool with them both still in her arms. When she got to the side she helped them both climb out. "Sit!" she told them as they stood up, they both reluctantly did as they were told.

She stayed in the pool as she spoke to them. "I know having a Nanny seems unfair, but I'm not here to tell you two what to do all the time. I'm here to make sure you two, three, are safe and getting looked after. I promise you I'm not some wicked witch. You guys behave, help me out and I'll help you out. Deal?" She asked holding her hands out, palms up.

Susan and Benjamin looked at each other and then slapped their small hands into Olivia's "Deal." They both agreed.

"Let's get changed and get to school before you two are late and get us all in trouble." She said as she climbed out.

~0~0~0~0~

It was 8pm when Olivia closed Benjamin's bedroom door, the young boy lay fast asleep. Next she checked on Susan, she too lay fast asleep on a big pink bed that was covered in teddy bears and dolls. There was a Disney princess night light in the corner of the room offering a soft gentle glow in the huge pink decorated room. It was certainly a room fit for a princess.

She closed her bedroom door over and stepped across the large hallway and into Harrison's room. She crept over to his crib and looked in at him. He was sleeping on his back, his tiny tummy rising and then falling as he snored gently. She reached in and pulled the blanket up over him. She couldn't resist stroking his soft hair.

She smiled as she stepped back and then out of the room, closing that door behind her as well. She was inwardly really proud of herself. She had managed to put three children to bed. Now she just had to wait for their father to return home. So she was off to sit and wait in the living room.

~0~0~0~0~

She couldn't have said what time she fell asleep but at some point she had on the large extra comfortable couch. It was softer and more comfy than her bed at home and she presumed had cost twice as much, if not more.

She lay there, her head resting on the arm of the chair, her legs curled up at the side of her, totally unaware anyone was watching her sleep. She jumped up when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

She quickly pushed herself up off the couch seeing it was Richard who had woken her up. "My God! I am so, so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep…" she began.

"Nichole, its fine. It's 2.30am. You have every right to have fallen asleep." Richard told her.

Olivia quickly looked at her watch and had to laugh seeing the time. "Wow, I had no idea that was the time." she said, unable to hold in a yawn. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Richard said again, smiling at her. "I should have shown you where your room was this morning, but as you could probably tell I'm a little in over my head here."

"It's fine." she said. The best thing about this job was that it was a live in position. It meant she could be here all the time to keep an eye on him and investigate him further.

"Great." Richard said with a smile.

"I should get my stuff out of the car." she said, suddenly remembering the two suitcases she had in there, as well as some other little things.

"Let me help you." Richard offered.

"No it's fine. You've been working all day, you must be exhausted?"

"I bet you've worked harder looking after those three." Richard said.

Olivia nodded a little sheepishly. "They're great though." she smiled.

"Come on, let me help you." he said

~0~0~0~0~

Richard had insisted on carrying both her suitcases to her room for her, just leading her to carry a small box of personal items. Olivia was in too much shock to see him put the suitcases down. The room he had brought her too, which was to be hers during this case was practically bigger than her apartment.

"Bathroom's through there." he said pointing to a door. "I hope it is okay?" he asked.

"It absolutely perfect!" she exclaimed. It was like a room from a fancy hotel, the kind she could never afford to stay in.

"I'll leave you alone to get settled." he said to her. "See you in the morning." he said as he walked back over to the door.

"Thank you. Good'night." she said to him.

"Nichole, thank you." he said as he hesitated by the door.

"For what?" she asked.

"For agreeing to take the job. It's great to be able to go to work and know my children are safe."

Olivia smiled, shrugged and said, "Just doing my job."

They both smiled at each other and then Richard walked out, leaving her alone to be amazed by her room.

~0~0~0~0

Richard walked into his study and sat down behind his desk. He pulled open the top drawer and took out a folder. He placed it down on his desk and began looking through it. This first picture in it was off a blonde haired woman, with the same blue eyes as Benjamin. She was his mother. The second picture was of a brunette. She had the same chocolate brown curly hair as her daughter, Susan. The third picture was of another blonde. She had passed her hazel colored eyes onto her son, Harrison.

He turned the page again. The third picture was of another brown haired stunner. She had not passed anything onto a child they shared, because they didn't have one. She was the new Nanny, just like his first three wives had started out as, before they were killed._ He couldn't help but wonder if Nichole would meet the same fate…_

**TBC**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a little slow but some action will start to happen soon.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think and if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has decided to give this story a shot.**

**So originally I was thinking of having Elliot in this but now I think I want to see some of the newer guys in it. Maybe it's just me but I think Olivia and Amaro have a really good friendship forming so I'd kinda like to use that. I hope that doesn't put anyone off reading. Either way there's not going to be a great deal of the other members of the squad in this story anyway, at least not just yet.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

Olivia had been up and out of bed for about an hour or so. She was desperate to start searching through Richard's room and his study but she couldn't risk it whilst he was still in the house. She was in the kitchen, getting things ready for the children waking up. She also had a pot of coffee made and was already enjoying a cup of it as she crept around making sure the place was as tidy as possible.

The sudden sound of Harrison crying led her up to his nursery. She walked in and was surprised to see Richard holding him, trying to settle him. However, she was a little _more_ surprised to see Richard had no shirt on. Clearly he was in the middle of getting ready for work. It made her smile to think he'd stopped to check on his crying child even though she was in the house and that was her job.

"Morning." she said to Richard over Harrison's cries.

He turned round to face her and she was sure he blushed slightly. She guessed it had something to do with him being shirtless. "Morning, Nichole. I heard him crying and came to check on him." he said. "Don't know why, I can never get him to settle." he said, sounding a little flustered.

Olivia calmly walked over to him and held her arms out. Richard passed her his crying son who cried for a moment longer before Olivia's soft swaying began to soothe him. She rubbed soft circles on his back and once more Richard watched as his son cuddled up to her.

Richard stepped right up to her and gently stroked Harrison's head. "He sure does like you."

Olivia noticed he sounded a little hurt. "Yeah well he likes his Daddy more." she said as she passed him back to Richard.

Richard quickly took hold of him but once more Harrison began to fuss. Feeling a little hurt Richard immediately went to pass him back to Olivia but she stepped back a little. "If you're feeling flustered then he'll pick up on it." she told Richard.

"I always feel flustered when he cries like this." Richard said as Harrison got worse.

"Well don't." Olivia replied with a smile. "Just take a deep breath, calm down and sway gently with him."

Richard did as she told him but Olivia could see he still looked unsure and Harrison continued to cry because of it. Giving up he passed Harrison back to Olivia. She laid him across her front holding him securely in one arm, and gently patting his back using her other hand.

Richard stepped behind her and watched over her shoulder as Harrison now settled down. His red puffy eyes began to drift shut as he fell asleep in the comfort of Olivia's arms. He placed his arm around Olivia and gently stroked Harrison's head, then his rosy tear stained cheek. "He settles so well for you." he whispered to her.

The feel of his warm breath hit Olivia's neck and it felt nice, as much as she hated to admit it. As he reached his arm further around her his body pressed up against her back. She could feel his body heat radiating through her thin shirt. She didn't realize it when her body sunk back against his. His other arm reached around her as he took hold of Harrison's little foot.

Olivia could smell Richard's aftershave, it was amazing. She had no idea that behind her he could smell her shampoo. She looked down when she felt his fingers brush against her bare arm, "You're fantastic with him." he said to her.

The touch of his skin against hers seemed to send a shock of electricity through her body, one she couldn't control. It shocked her how much she liked his touch. _What the hell was happening to her?_

She felt him rest his cheek against the side of her head and_ still_ she didn't pull away from his touch. She liked it too much. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest and she wondered if it would wake Harrison. _She had to put a stop to this before it got out of control._

She was about to force herself to pull away from him when his cell phone began ringing. He stepped back from her and reached into his pocket and answered. "Martin, good morning." She heard him say as he stepped out. Martin was Richard's business partner, this much she knew from the investigation.

She sighed and placed a sleeping Harrison back into his crib. She turned and made her way out of the room, "Pull it together." she muttered to herself.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia had had another great day with the kids. She was really fond of them and she had a good feeling they liked her. The kids were all now fast asleep in bed. It was gone 11pm and Olivia was beginning to feel tired. She was going to get a drink of water and then go up to bed, but before she went to sleep she was going to give the team a quick check in call.

She was searching through the fridge for a bottle of water when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Richard walk into the kitchen. He placed his briefcase down on the table. She couldn't help but notice how exhausted he looked.

He stood there looking at her for a moment before he sighed then smiled and said, "I'm having a glass of wine before bed, would you like one?"

Olivia was hesitant but decided it was an opportunity to talk to Richard, question him in a subtle way. "Sure, I'd love one."

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia couldn't help but laugh as Richard topped hers and his glasses up again. "I thought you said one."

"Something you should know about me, Nichole, is that I love expensive wine, especially if it has a great body like yours…" he said. Olivia quickly looked at him, a smile on her face. "Shit..! I mean like this, a great body like this one has… Not that you haven't got a great body, you have…" he stuttered. Olivia had to try to hold in laughter. "Ok, so no more wine for me." Richard said as he pushed the glass away and hid his face in his hands, completely embarrassed.

Olivia just laughed and said, "I'm just gonna say thank you, because I'm sure there was a compliment in there somewhere."

Richard just laughed, still feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry." he said.

"It's fine."

"It's been a while since there was a woman around the house." he confessed.

"Well, I'm flattered. It's been a while since someone's gave me a compliment."

"I'm happy to help." Richard said, still having yet to look her in the eyes.

She couldn't help but think he was a shy man. She had seen all types of murderers but she had never sat and drank wine with one. For now at least he didn't seem like the murdering type. _But she decided to press on. _

"What happened to your wife?" Nichole had no idea what had happened but of course Olivia did. She knew Richard's wife had been found stabbed and drowned in the indoor swimming pool in the house, but she wanted to hear what he was telling people.

He hesitated before he said, "She was murdered. Someone broke into the house and they stabbed her then they threw her in the pool and they left her to drown. She was stabbed in the back, she couldn't do anything to save herself." He sounded so sad. He even had what Olivia thought were tears in his eyes. "But before all that they raped her, because murdering her wasn't enough." he said, sounding a little angry.

"The police have no idea who did it?" she asked.

"Nope. Whoever raped her was smart, they used a condom, so there was no DNA and they left no other clues. God, I miss her, and I know the kids do."

He turned to look at her and she found herself actually feeling sorry for the man. It just seemed so odd that his first wife, and Benjamin's mother, had been found stabbed to death. Then his second wife and Susan's mother had been found shot to death and then his latest wife, Harrison's mother, had been stabbed and left to drown and all of them brutally raped.

"The truth is I'm not very good at the parenting thing. I forget to pack Ben's soccer shirt all the time. I have no idea how to braid Susan's hair the way she likes it for school, and Harry just cries whenever I hold him. Sometimes, I wonder if they think I don't love them and I do. They're everything to me." he said, his eyes fully glassed over with tears.

Olivia was now very seriously beginning to think they were wrong about Richard and that he was just one very unlucky man who bad things seemed to happen to. After all his first wife had been murdered whilst staying in a hotel room whilst working away and his second had been shot in a drive by style shooting whilst dropping Benjamin and Susan off at school.

"They know that you love them, and they love you to." she said, trying to sound reassuring. Richard smiled and blinked away his tears, seeming a little embarrassed by them. "They're great little kids." she added.

"They seem great because they're in school all day. Wait till you have to spend all weekend with them." Richard joked, making Olivia laugh.

She turned to look at Richard again, who was now smiling. It was a warm friendly smile. She found herself looking at his eyes, trying to read him. Trying to work out whether or not she thought….

She hadn't even seen him move forward, she just felt his lips against hers, kissing her softly but passionately. She had no idea why but she didn't move away when he put his hand up and held her face as he deepened the kiss. It went on a few seconds longer and then that's when she pulled away and pushed herself up from the couch where they had been sitting next to each other. She stepped around the coffee table so that there was something between them, something other than their feelings.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"No, I am. That wine has really gone to my head." Richard said.

"I better get to bed." Olivia said before she practically ran out of the room. She made quick checks on the sleeping children before she climbed into bed and hid under the quilt.

~0~0~0~0~

The next few days seemed to fly by. She and Richard tried to act like nothing had happened, but they both knew something had and they both knew that feelings of some sort were beginning to develop between them. _That didn't mean that either of them knew how to handle it. _She tried to focus on why she was here and not about how she felt for Richard who, so far, she had nothing on.

She'd had little chance to do much investigating, because as good as she may have been with children, it was hard taking care of three of them and trying to do detective work at the same time. Although in the day Benjamin and Susan where in school little Harrison kept her busy, not to mention all the housework she had to do. That part of the job she wasn't so keen on, she'd much rather chase down a perp than do housework every day.

It was early morning, about 5.30am and Olivia couldn't sleep, she'd been tossing and turning all night. She got up out of the ridiculously comfy bed and decided to go check on the children on her way to go make a cup of coffee and maybe some breakfast.

First she checked on Harrison, he was fast asleep, sucking on his thumb. Next, Susan, she too was still fast asleep. Some of the teddy bears, that usually surrounded her on the bed, were now on the floor. Olivia crept in and picked them all up and placed them back on the bed. Benjamin was next to check and he too was fast asleep but his foot was sticking out of the bed. She smiled and walked over to him and carefully took hold of his ankle and tucked his foot back under the warm blankets. She then fixed them over him before she walked out and left him to sleep.

It was a cold Saturday morning as she walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. As it slowly began to fill she walked over to the huge set of glass doors that separated the kitchen from the pool room by a small hallway. She'd only been in the pool room the first day she had worked here, when she'd had to drag Susan and Benjamin out of the pool.

She stepped into the silent pool room and looked around it, it was lovely and warm in the conservatory style room. She loved the fact that the house had its own indoor pool, she never got chance to go to the public baths anymore and to be honest she wasn't so keen on going in public pools even though she adored swimming. She smiled as she decided a swim would be perfect. She turned on her heels and went off to get her swim suit on which she had decided to bring along with her after a last minute decision.

She had been swimming laps for a little over twenty minutes, using the wall either end of the large pool to kick off and stat a new lap. She swam mostly below the water, holding her breath with ease as she did so. However, she suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. As she finished a lap she grabbed hold of the side of the pool. She clung on with one arm and rubbed her stinging eyes with the other.

Someone suddenly reached down and grabbed her shoulder, she screamed and pushed back off the wall and then looked up at who it was. "Richard! Christ, you scared me to…"

"Give me your hand!" he told her in a tone Olivia wasn't about to argue with. She reached up and placed her hand in his. He pulled her up out of the pool without her even having to assist him. He was clearly strong_, very strong._

"Thanks…" she began to say but Richard quickly cut her off.

He wasn't happy. He thrust a towel from off a chair behind him into her arms. "What the hell do you think you are doing in here?" he barked at her.

She was shocked at him yelling at her, he always seemed so calm and collected. Her shock showed on her face. "I was taking a swim. I'm sorry. I didn't think you would have a problem with it." she said, trying to stay calmer than she felt. Really she was actually quite pissed off that he was talking to her like a child.

"You have no idea do you?" he yelled louder at her.

Before she had chance to respond to him he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room with him. His grip didn't hurt her, it was gentle in fact, even considering how annoyed with her he seemed.

He stopped and let go of her once they were in the kitchen. She stood there in just her bikini still, feeling more humiliated because of that fact. She had no reason to, she stayed extremely fit and her slim toned body showed for it. But she felt like a naughty child who had been caught red handed with their hand in the cookie jar. She watched, fighting back tears, as Richard slammed both sets of doors shut. Olivia flinched as the whole house seemed to shake from such rough manhandling. She was too angry to say anything back to him.

"That is where my wife was murdered by someone who is still out there! What if the person who did it had come back and saw you in there, alone! They would do the same to you as they did my wife! You don't go in there, ever, and the kids don't go in there either! Do you understand that?" he yelled, red faced and clearly angry.

They both stared at each other for a moment before the sounds of Harrison crying caught both their attentions. Without a word Richard stormed past her and went to see to his crying son. Olivia stood there with tears now building in her eyes. She blinked them away and wrapped the towel around herself as she went to her room. _She couldn't do this anymore._

~0~0~0~0~

Amaro was out running when his phone began to ring. It came up as Nichole, he knew on her phone he was saved as Matt. "Hey." he said as he answered.

"I can't do this!" Olivia said, her voice shaky as tears and sobs threatened to explode out of her.

"What's happened?" he asked as he stopped running. He was worried for her. She was the most capable Detective he knew so he couldn't understand why she would think she couldn't handle an undercover assignment.

"I can't stay here." she said as she sat down on the huge bed and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Has he hurt you?" he asked her, needing to understand. He was ready to go help her if she needed him.

Olivia took a second to think about his words. Richard hadn't hurt her, he'd flipped at her whilst trying to protect her, truth was she wanted out because she could feel herself falling for him and she had no idea if he was a killer or not yet. "No." she told him.

"Well, is it the kids?" he asked her.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "I have to go. I'll speak to you later." she whispered before hanging up and putting the phone that was kept constantly on silent back in the bedside drawer.

She got up, still wrapped in the towel and walked over to her door. She hesitated before she opened it.

"Nichole, please, let me in. I need to explain." Richard said through the thick wood.

She sighed and then opened the door. Richard stood there looking much calmer. Olivia noticed how there was always a look of sadness in his cerulean blue eyes.

"Can I come in?" he asked her.

"It's your house." she said as she stepped away from the door but didn't bother to open it for him. She walked over to the bed and continued to put clothes back into her suitcase which lay open on the bed.

"You're leaving?" Richard asked her, his voice curious but also a little disappointed.

Olivia couldn't answer him because she literally didn't know what to say so she continued packing.

"Nichole, please." Richard said as he softly placed his hand on her waist.

Olivia felt her body stiffen and she couldn't hold in a small gasp. Richard's touch felt amazing, but she quickly shrugged him off and then turned to face him. "You humiliated me downstairs." she told him as tears started to roll down her cheeks again.

"I know and I am so so sorry. I just…I saw you swimming and it just brought back the morning that I found Clarissa. She used to get up and swim every morning before the kids would wake up. I'm so scared that the person who hurt her will come back, and hurt Benjamin, or Susan or little Harry and then I think about them hurting you, and even though I barely know anything about you, the thought of someone hurting you kills me." he told her.

Olivia looked at him, wondering how and why it would bother him if she were to get hurt. She felt like she couldn't do her job properly around him. She couldn't work out if he was a cold blooded killer or just someone who everyone had gotten wrong. "Why would that bother you? I'm just the Nanny."

"No, Nichole, you're not_ just_ the Nanny." he said as he reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're someone who my children love, and someone who I think that I'm falling in love with. In fact, I know I'm falling in love with you." he said to her.

Olivia felt her hot tears fall down her face more uncontrollably. _Why?_ _God, why did she always attract the bad guys? Why not a good guy, just once?_ She couldn't trust her feelings anymore. Her heart was telling her to let herself keep falling for Richard, but the cop in her told her to keep thinking of him as a suspect. It shocked her when the words came out of her mouth because she hadn't meant to say them, she had just thought them. "Did you kill your wife?"

"No." he told her.

Olivia didn't know why but she believed him so when his lips met hers she didn't even stop herself from kissing him back. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body closer to him. She reached up and hooked her arms around his neck.

His kiss felt fantastic. It was so full of passion but yet it was so tender. Olivia couldn't believe how quickly her body as reacting to him. Her head screamed pull away from this now, but when Richard slipped his hands into her towel and touched her skin it was like electricity. She found herself deepening the kiss, felt her hands move down his torso and to his trousers. She unbuckled them as he pulled her towel off.

With his belt undone she quickly worked on pulling his shirt over his head. It went on like this until they both fell down on the bed naked. There was no stopping herself now, she wanted this to happen and she was powerless to stop herself, _and Richard knew it._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 3**

Olivia lay there looking at Richard who lay next to her, his hand resting on her stomach. Her head was pounding, painfully so, as she kept questioning why she had just let herself sleep with the man she was investigating; a man who could possibly be a cold blooded murderer. She also had to keep questioning why she just knew he hadn't been the one to kill his wives. _God she was so confused!_

Richard came awake as Harry began to cry, followed just a minute later was the sound of Benjamin and Susan running down the stairs. "They're up early." Richard complained.

Without saying a word to him, Olivia pushed herself up. She quickly dashed over to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes. Richard rolled over onto his back and watched as she finished changing. "Nichole, can we talk for a moment?" he asked.

"I have to feed the children." she told him, it was basically a no and he knew it.

"Nichole, please?" he asked as she scraped her hair back into a rough ponytail.

"I have a job to do here." she suddenly said, as if reminding herself. "Sleeping with you wasn't on my job description. I shouldn't be doing it. _That_ shouldn't have happened!" she stated before she walked over to the door.

"But it_ did_ just happen." Richard clarified.

"Yeah, but I won't let it happen again." she told him before she walked out, slamming the door closed behind her.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was at the station house, having dropped Susan and Benjamin off at school and Harrison off at the baby play group he went twice a week for a couple of hours. She was sat at her desk, loving the familiarity of it. She was trying to fill the others in on what she had on Richard which was practically nothing.

"He's really private. I think he keeps most things in his briefcase. It's one of those numerical lock ones and he never opens it in front of me, so I have no idea how I'm going to get into it." she said.

"Smash it open." Munch joked.

"I think he might notice that." she shot back at him with a small smile.

"What about his study?" Rollins asked, knowing the layout of the house.

"Every time I've tried to go in there it's locked. It's the one place he doesn't want me to clean. I don't even think the children have ever been in there. If he is hiding something it could be in there." Olivia said as she leant back in her chair.

"What about his bedroom?" Amaro asked.

Olivia felt herself glare at him, she was sure she was blushing too, "Why would I be in his bedroom?" she asked defensively.

"To see if he's hiding anything in there." Amaro reminded her.

"I haven't found anything." she said, turning to look at Cragen.

"Well start finding something. If you don't then we might as well pull you out of there. There's no point having you in a dangerous situation when you have no reason to be." he said.

"Captain, I really don't think he did this. I think we have it all wrong." she said, praying her words wouldn't come back to haunt her.

"Well find the evidence to prove that." Cragen said, "Stay safe." he added before he disappeared into his office.

Olivia stood up. Time was getting on and she had to get going. She had to pick Harrison up and get back to the house. She was just collecting a few things from her desk when Amaro walked over to her.

"How's it going?" he whispered to her.

Olivia nodded and said, "Good." She even added a smile to try to back up her lie.

"So what was that call about earlier?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head, told him, "Nothing. I was just tired. The baby had me up most of the night with teething pains."

Amaro looked at her, not really convinced but he didn't want to push her. "Well if you need me, anytime, just call." he said, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder before returning to his own desk.

Olivia nodded then turned on her heels and left. Amaro sat there and watched her, still unconvinced.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia returned back to the house, having picked Harrison up from his baby group. She was thankful that he was asleep in his car seat which she placed down in the living room. Harrison being asleep meant she had some more time to try to collect her thoughts. She walked into the kitchen feeling like a total waste of space. She had become personally involved with the suspect and so had failed at her job. With the reminder in her head of why she was here she made her way towards Richard's study.

She was praying it would be open but she highly doubted it would. She grabbed the handle and turned the knob. _To her delight and surprise it opened_. She knocked on it, just in case Richard was in there. Upon getting no reply she pushed the door open and, seeing it was empty, walked in and closed the door over behind her. _She guessed in the chaos this morning he had left without locking it._

She crept right over to the large mahogany desk and crept around it. She sat down in the chair and began checking the drawers. She pulled open the first and skimmed through what looked like paper work from Richard's job, stuff that she quickly realized was irrelevant.

She returned it to the drawer, _as it was_, and began searching through all the drawers except the one that was locked. She'd have to find the key for that one. She opened another drawer and saw a file and pulled it out. She opened it and found she was looking at the first Mrs. Richard Massey, the next picture was of his second wife and the third page was of his third wife. She continued on but just skimming through the file, missing some pages out. She noticed the pages that held newspaper clippings about the murders. _She had to wonder why he would have something like this_.

She was about to continue looking through it in more detail when she heard a car pull up in the drive. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She quickly put the file away, prepared to come back and get it another time. She jumped up and ran out of the study and straight into the living room.

She had Harrison out of his car seat and in her arms, trying to act natural, when the front door opened. She waited for Richard to walk into the room and so was surprised to see it wasn't him. It was another man. He was Richard's age, the same height, a little less muscular and less handsome, but only slight. She knew him to be Martin Cole.

"Hi, you must be Nichole? I'm Martin, Ric's business partner." he said, holding his hand out to her, which she gave a friendly shake.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Ric asked me to come back here and get something from his office for him. He said he had stuff to do so couldn't leave the office."

Olivia just nodded and said, "Well I have to change Harrison so…."

"Okay, I'll leave you to get on with that." Martin said as he looked at her holding Harry. "Wow, I can't believe how big he's getting." he said before he turned on his heels and walked towards Richard's study.

Olivia shook her head and she took Harrison upstairs to change him. _Typical,_ Richard didn't want to see her now, he had got what he wanted and was now not interested in her. She felt sick as she realised she had probably jeopardized the entire case because she had given into him. _She felt so pathetic and weak._

~0~0~0~0~

It had gone 10pm but Olivia was in the kitchen clearing up the last little bit of mess in there. The children were all fast asleep in bed. She was hoping to get everything done and get in bed before Richard came in from work. It's why she had to sigh, _disappointedly so,_ when she heard the front door open. She knew it was him the second she heard the sound of his expensive shoes against the expensive wooden floor.

She looked up from wiping the worktop when she felt him watching her from the kitchen doorway. "The children are all in bed." she informed him.

"They okay?" he asked her.

"Harrison has a couple of teeth breaking through but he went down well." she said, continuing to wipe the cupboard.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm going to bed." she told him as she threw the washcloth into the laundry basket. She tried to step past him, offering a quiet _"Goodnight." _However, Richard placed his hand on her stomach. She wasn't about to barge past him.

"Wait!" he said to her.

"Richard, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." she said.

"You're not tired, you're just trying to avoid me." he said knowingly.

Realising he wasn't about to move, she stepped away and decided to take another route; through the kitchen, into the dining room and into the living room then into the hallway. Richard quickly worked out what she was doing and he blocked her way in the dining room.

"Richard, move!" she told him.

He stepped right up to her, backing her up against the huge dining table. She was practically sitting on it he was that close.

"All I want is to talk to you." he said.

"About what?" she said.

"About this morning. If I upset you then I'm sorry, but I'm _not_ sorry for what happened. It was amazing. I've never connected with a woman like I did with you."

"It was just sex!" she said as she tried to push him aside.

Richard placed his hands either side of her waist and rested them on the table, trapping her there. She just glared at him. "You and I both know it was more than sex." he said, his face right in hers. "You can try to pretend it didn't happen, but don't pretend it didn't mean something to you. If it didn't you wouldn't be acting this way."

"That's rich coming from you! You sent someone else over here to pick something up for you today because you didn't want to face me." she said, surprising herself how angry she was at him. "Admit it, you got what you wanted and…"

"You think all I wanted from you was a quick screw?" he asked.

Olivia looked at him. He actually seemed a little hurt by her words. "I have no idea. I barely know you." she said.

"I want to change that. I want you to know everything there is to know about me and I want to know everything about you." he said as he reached up and touched her face, bringing tears to her eyes.

She felt herself melting into his touch, she just couldn't get enough of it. She was fighting so hard to be strong and to resist him, but her efforts were in vain. She couldn't help but begin to cry.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, even when you cry." Richard said to her as he brushed away her tears with his thumb.

She shook her head and reached up and pushed his hand away from her face, trying to show him she was strong even if she didn't totally feel it. She managed to force her tears back. Richard looked at her, he seemed so hurt that she was pushing him away.

She watched, cautiously, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet pouch. "I want you to have this." he said as he reached into the pouch. The whole time she kept her eyes on him.

The moment she saw what he pulled out she couldn't hold in a gasp. It was a beautiful golden chain, on it was droplet shaped diamond. He placed it in her hand so she could study it, she felt nervous just touching it. It was clearly expensive, worth more than she could ever dream about making in two lifetimes. "Richard…" she began to say.

"I want you to have this." he told her again.

Before she had time to argue he put the necklace on her. It felt so surreal to her to be wearing something so grand. She felt so nervous about it. Richard stepped back to admire it on her. "It suits you." he told her.

Still unable to find words to say to him she just stepped over to him and placed her hands around his neck as she kissed him. She felt totally overwhelmed with emotion and kissing him seemed to clear her head. Somehow since this morning she had forgotten how good his kisses felt and how warm his embrace was. The instant he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her back she realized she didn't want to be anywhere but in his arms.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was lay with her head resting on Richard's chest. He had his arms wrapped around her naked body as they lay in silence in her bed. She smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head. She responded by placing a kiss on his chest. Richard responded to this by rolling her onto her back. He moved his body above her and she didn't put up any resistance when he began placing kisses on her neck. She simply lay there, loving it.

"I have a charity event tomorrow night. I want you to come with me?" he said to her between kisses.

"Is it one of those big fancy rich-people-only events?" she asked him.

"Something like that." he replied.

"Then I think I should let you know that I'm not rich." she told him as she tangled her fingers in his hair as he began placing kisses on her stomach. "At all." she added.

She had to smile when he moved above her, his hard member brushing across her thigh, he was ready for her and she was ready for him. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"I don't care. I love you and that is all that matters." he said. "Besides it's my charity event so I can take whoever I want."

"Including the Nanny?" she asked as he began kissing her neck again.

"Especially the Nanny." he replied, making her laugh.

She flipped him over onto his back and quickly straddled him, she could tell by the look on his face that he had no problem with this position. "You're the boss." she said before she kissed him.

**TBC **

**Thanks for reading, hope you all liked, please review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and to anyone reviewing. It's great to hear what you all think. It's clear some of you are thinking that things are moving really fast between Olivia and Richard. I'm glad you've all noticed though because that is supposed to be the thing that's wrong here. By that I mean that Richard has this great ability to seduce any woman, even someone as strong minded as Olivia. This is what makes him potentially very dangerous and Olivia is about to start seeing that. If anyone has any questions then feel free to ask them. **

**The dress I've chosen for Olivia to be wearing is the same one that she wore to the 2009 Emmy awards. It's by Carolina Herrera.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia had talked with Amaro on the phone. She had told him about the charity ball she was going to with Richard. He didn't seem thrilled by the idea, and neither did Cragen, but she'd managed to bring them round to the idea, explaining how it would be a good opportunity to hear others perspective on Richard. After all a lot of people who worked with Richard, and others who knew him on a more personal level, would be there tonight.

She had just one problem now. _She had no dress._ She had decided that she would wait for Harrison to wake up from his nap and then go dress shopping, something she really wasn't looking forward to. She stopped what she was doing when the phone rang. She answered with, "Massey residence."

"I love the sound of you voice over the phone." Richard replied, instantly making her smile.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I was just letting you know that I'll be sending a limousine over to pick you up at 7." he said.

"And there was me thinking I'd get a taxi." she joked.

Richard laughed then asked, "A sitter will be there to watch the children at 4.30 so you have long enough to get ready. So, what are you up to this morning?"

"I am waiting for your son to wake up from his nap so that we can go out dress shopping. As you know he was awake most of the night with teething pains so I'm not sure when he's going to wake up, but I don't think it will be anytime soon." she said.

"Well don't worry about going out to the shops. I'll bring them to you." Richard said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see."

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia found out a half hour later when a woman arrived. She had with her five dress bags and apparently had more in the car. Not to mention a full case of designer shoes. Olivia was stunned, the dresses were beautiful and all from top designers. She couldn't afford this but the woman, Debra, had told her Richard had already settled it. Olivia tried all of the dresses on but she already knew which one she was going with.

~0~0~0~0~

Her limo had arrived perfectly on time and even though she was dressed and ready to go, she was nervous about doing so. She kept thinking maybe she had chosen the wrong dress but she felt great in it and it was her favourite of the bunch that Debra had shown her.

She felt her heart begin to beat faster when the limo came to a stop. She was wishing the limo driver would turn around and take her back to the house. But the driver was already out of the limo. He opened the door for her and placed his hand out to help her out. She took it and climbed out from the limo.

She stood and let her dress fall back into place, smoothing it out with her hands. She looked up and saw Richard. His eyes were fixed on her and the smile on his face told her he approved of her dress. She walked up the steps of the majestic hall towards him. She couldn't help but think how great he looked in a Tux.

As soon as she was close enough he took her hand. "You look absolutely amazing." he said.

Her dress was a subtle silvery colour. It had a deep V shaped neck that came to a modest stop by her breasts, just showing enough cleavage without being tacky. It had a similar shaped back, but that went right down her back, stopping just where it needed to. It was a full length dress with only a slight train on it. The dress complemented her curves perfectly. Richard noticed that she was wearing her necklace. _It added the perfect finishing touch._

"You hair looks lovely." he said to her.

She had it slightly curled and it hung down but stylishly so. "You look pretty good yourself." she said with a smile.

Richard led her into the building and was quite pleased to see everyone turn to watch them enter. He noticed how all the men were looking at Olivia. He tightened his hold on her hand ever so lightly, just to let them know _she_ was _his_.

~0~0~0~0~

The party was going well. They had enjoyed a fantastic meal, made up of some of the finest ingredients Olivia had ever had. Toasts had been made in thanks and honour to Richard who accepted them with great thanks of his own. The night was slowly coming to an end and the money raised for charity had taken Olivia's breath away.

Olivia was standing by Richard's side, his hand resting on her waist. She found his talk of work and golf with his male friends and colleagues a little boring. She was thankful for the glass of champagne in her hands that she sipped at. She watched as Martin and a woman who Richard had pointed out to be Martin's wife walked over to the group of people surrounding her.

"Ah Martin!" Richard cheered, happy to see his business partner and best friend. They gave each other a friendly hug and he then turned to Krista, "Krista, you look as radiant as ever!" he said as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You don't look too bad yourself Ric. This must be the new lady in your life I keep hearing so much about?" she said.

Olivia noticed how her voice was slightly musical, like something out of a Disney film but not some princess, more like the evil witch. She could tell from the way Krista looked at her she didn't like her but she couldn't care less. However, she was suddenly stuck with her as Richard turned to continue speaking to the men surrounding him and Martin.

"You look amazing. I can see why Richard would take a fancy to you." Krista said as she watched out of the corner of her eye as Richard walked away from them with the other men and Martin. "You certainly have drawn all the attention of every man in here tonight."

"I love your dress." Olivia lied, quite convincingly. She was trying not to show how pissed off at Krista she was becoming.

Krista smiled back at her and that was when Olivia saw her notice her necklace, begin to stir at it as a smirk spread across her face. "What a stunning necklace. That must have been a present from Richard?" Krista said.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." she replied. "I should really go find Richard." she said, using it as an excuse to get away from Krista. She had taken just one step away when Krista continued talking.

"You know, I can't help thinking that that necklace is _so_ similar to one that Richard's first wife wore, and his second and come to think of it his third… Why it could almost be the same one." Krista sneered.

Olivia turned to face Krista who smirked at her before walking away. Olivia felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She began praying this damn charity ball would be over with already so she could leave.

~0~0~0~0~

They returned back to the house and Olivia headed straight towards the stairs. Richard caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body against his. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a bath." she told him simply.

"Let me grab a bottle of wine for us and I'll join you." he said suggestively.

"No. Richard I have the mother of all headaches. I just wanna soak in the bath." she said to him as she peeled his arm away from her.

"Ok." he said. "I hope it helps. Do you want me to get you a glass of water or anything?"

"No, I'm fine." she said as she walked off up the stairs, leaving him standing there.

He walked into the kitchen knowing something was wrong with her. He just wished he knew what.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia walked out of the bathroom. She had bathed and changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom. She walked out, desperate to just get into bed and try to forget all about how foolish she had been.

She couldn't help but sigh and shake her head when she saw Richard asleep in her bed. She was just going to perch on the edge of the bed and try to get some sleep because she really just wanted to be away from him right now, but she decided she wanted a drink first. So she went to the kitchen and had a quick glass of water.

She was walking back towards her room when she heard crying. She stopped outside Susan's bedroom and realised that was where the crying was coming from. She pushed her door open and walked in. The room was lit up by the soft glow of Susan's nightlight so she could easily make out Susan in the bed. She was sat with tears rolling down her cheeks, holding a bear tightly in her arms.

"Susan, sweetheart what is it?" she asked as she walked over to her bed.

"I had a bad dream. I called for my Mommy but she didn't come." Susan cried.

Olivia felt her heart sink. "Oh, sweetie," She reached up and brushed Susan's soft hair back off her tear stained face. "Susan, if your Mommy was here and she heard you crying, she _would_ have come to you in an instant."

"I miss her." Susan said as she sniffled.

"I know how you feel." Olivia replied as she gently brushed away her tears.

"How come?" Susan asked.

"I don't have my Mummy anymore either."

"Where is she?" Susan asked.

"She died, and I miss her all the time, but I know she's still with me."

"How?" Susan asked.

"She's here." Olivia said, placing her hand over her heart. "And your Mommy is in your heart." she said pointing to Susan's heart.

It made Susan smile which made Olivia smile. "Do you want me to sit with you until you fall back asleep?" she asked Susan.

Susan nodded and smiled a huge beaming smile. Olivia climbed up onto the big bed and sat next to Susan who immediately cuddled up against her, her head resting on her as she closed her eyes and let herself fall into a peaceful sleep. Olivia ran her fingers through Susan's hair and quickly found herself falling off to sleep.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was totally relieved to wake up to the next morning to find Richard had already left for work. She really couldn't face him right now. He had such a great ability to cloud her judgement and no one had ever been able to do that…well maybe just one person. _Elliot. _She had been burned there and it still hurt to think about. She wasn't going to let it happen again.

She pushed all thoughts of her old partner aside and crept downstairs. She made her way into the guest lounge. It was only ever used when important guests came over or if Richard ever had to bring a meeting home with him.

She had seen photo albums in there when she had been cleaning one time and she needed to look at them again now. She found them and put them down on the glass coffee table and sat down on the couch and began skimming through them, only stopping when she saw what she was looking for.

She didn't even have to really study the picture of Richard's first wife, the necklace stood out clear as day around her neck. Olivia reached into her pocket and slammed the necklace down on the coffee table next to the photo. Krista had been right. _It was the same necklace._

She grabbed another album and began going through that one, after only a few pages she found what she was looking for, a picture of his second wife, and there was the necklace around her neck.

"Son-uva-bitch." she muttered as she started going through another album.

She felt her stomach flip, nauseatingly so, when she saw the picture of his third wife wearing the necklace. She felt tears begin to burn her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder why he would keep a necklace from one dead wife to pass on to another and then another and _then…_

She stood up and grabbed the albums and practically threw them back on the shelf. She wouldn't let herself become the next dead wife. She grabbed the necklace off the table as she walked past and stuffed it into her pocket.

~0~0~0~0~

Richard walked across the hallyway towards Olivia's bedroom. His mind kept racing with thoughts of the day he had had, and how terrible it had been. He wanted nothing more than to climb in bed with Nichole and fall asleep with her in his arms. It's why he immediately felt his heart beat faster when he found her door locked.

He sighed and tried it again, trying to stay calm. _Nothing._ He gently knocked on it and said, "Nichole, can you unlock the door please? I really need to be able to talk to you. Nichole, please, I've had a shitty day and…" Nothing. He wasn't even sure if she was listening to him. After a minute of infuriating silence he slapped the door and said, "Damn-it Nichole, come on!"

Olivia sat silent and still on her bed. Trying to ignore him and not give in to him.

"Have it your way!" he said after another minute of silence. He turned and walked away from her door.

She let out a sigh of relief and settled back down on her bed. She couldn't believe how fast she had let things go with Richard, or the fact that she had even let things happen at all. She was really beginning to doubt herself as a Detective. A good Detective would never let themselves fall for the murderer they were investigating.

There was one thing that she was really seeing now, it was that possibly the most dangerous thing about Richard was his charm, and his ability to seduce women, any woman.

~0~0~0~0

Richard walked into his study with a glass of scotch in his hands and slumped down at his desk. He sat there for a moment, thinking things over. After a few minutes of silence and thinking he pulled open the familiar drawer and took out the familiar folder and began going through it, stopping on Olivia's page. He stared at her picture as he sat back in his chair.

He'd fallen in love with her and he could feel her slipping away from him for some unknown reason. _He wasn't about to let it happen…._

**TBC**

**Hope you like. The Detective Benson we all know and love is starting to make a comeback, but is it too late or has she already put herself in too much danger with a murdering rapist?**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry this has taken longer to update than I planned. It's also a little shorter than I had planned but I edited it so the next chapter is now longer. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Olivia woke up the next morning and headed downstairs. She had checked in Richard's room and found he wasn't there. She was happy thinking he had already left for work, it meant she didn't have to face him. She walked into the kitchen and began preparing to make the children's breakfast. While the coffee machine slowly filled, she reached into the cupboard and pulled out a mug.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she turned around to find Richard standing right behind her. The mug fell from her hand and smashed by her feet. "Shit!" she cursed.

She tried to step aside so she could go find something to clean up the broken cup with, but Richard placed one hand firmly on her side and the other up to her face. His face was right in hers and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She could also see he was wearing yesterday's clothes, they were completely wrinkled.

"Richard, you're drunk!" she pointed out to him as she turned her face away from the alcohol fumes.

"I need to talk to you." he told her, reaching up to turn her face towards him again.

"Back off!" she warned him as he held her firmly in place.

"Why won't you let me talk to you?" he asked

"Because you're drunk!" she said again as she pushed him away from her.

"I'm not drunk!" he said as he stumbled backwards crashing into the cupboards.

She reached out and steadied him, "Clearly." she shot sarcastically at him.

Not giving him time to block her in again, she quickly walked away from him and out of the kitchen into the hallway. He chased after her and grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him and once more blocked her in, by backing her up against the wall. He kept hold of her wrists so she couldn't push him away again.

It surprised her that even when he was drunk and clumsy his grip was still gentle. "Please, I need to know what I've done wrong?" he said to her.

"Richard, we'll talk when you're sober!" she told him, pulling her wrists free and trying to side step away from him.

"Talk to me now!" he said stepping in front of her, blocking her in once more. "Nichole, if I've done something to hurt or upset you I am sorry, so sorry, but I can't make it right if you ignore me and lock me out of your room at night."

"You think it will all be okay if I allow you to sleep with me?"

"That's not what I'm saying…" he began but she cut him off.

"This is all just going too quick!"

Richard was a little shocked. "It wasn't! Everything was going fine, so why has it changed now?" he said as he took hold of her hands.

She instantly pulled them out of his grip, and tried to walk away from him but he grabbed hold of her again and pulled her to him. He reached up and touched her face again. "Please, please don't walk away from me. Just tell me what I've done wrong?"

Olivia looked at him for a moment, his eyes looked so sad but she didn't allow herself to give in. She pushed him back slightly and reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace. She put it in his hand and said, "I don't want this." she said.

"What? Why? What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? Try I don't want something that you gave to each one of your wives!"

Richard looked at her, unable to answer at first.

"Don't try to deny it, Richard. Krista told me."

"That's why you've been off with me since the Charity ball? My God, Krista is a bitch. She'll say anything if she thinks it will hurt someone, especially someone I love!"

"I couldn't care less about her, Richard. I just don't understand why you would give another wife something that belonged to your dead first wife and then do it again and then give it to me!"

"It's been in my family for over two hundred years. It means a lot to me and so do you that's why I wanted you to have it."

Olivia just shook her head. "What happened between us shouldn't have happened. I just want to be able to forget about it and get on with my job here. "

"Nichole, please don't do this to me now. I had the worst day in work the other day…"

"You had a bad day at work, that's why you don't want me to end this?"

"No of course not, I love you and I want to be with you."

Olivia just shook her head, he was making this so hard for her. "Why did you have such a bad day in work?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't have the energy to keep up the discussion.

Richard knew what she was doing, but he went along with it anyway. "I had some cop accusing me of killing my wives again." he said as he sat down on the couch.

"What?" she asked. The SVU was the only one working this case so she couldn't help but wonder who had spoken to him.

"He said as soon as they had the evidence I would be going away for life, that I'd never see my children again, just like they could never see their mothers again because of me."

"Who was it?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Dunno, I haven't dealt with him before. He said his name was Amari or Amaro or something."

Olivia just looked at him. She knew just who he meant. Richard was about to carry on their earlier conversation when the sounds of Benjamin and Susan running down the stairs echoed around them.

"Stop running!" Richard roared at them.

The volume of his voice made her almost jump out of her skin. She looked at him, wondering what kind of man she had let herself fall for. She knew she was right making this all come to a stop now. She just wanted to concentrate on doing her real job and bringing a murderer down.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia had used the first free opportunity she had to go see Amaro. She caught up with him outside the precinct as he was getting out of his car. She pulled the door open for him and immediately laid into him. "What the hell are you playing at, Amaro?"

"Nice to see you to, Liv!" he replied.

"You blindsided me!" she yelled.

"No, I was doing my job." he said calmly.

"And what I'm not?" she asked in disbelief.

Amaro just looked at her. He didn't think for a second she wasn't doing her job but he had a feeling what was going on and the look he gave her, and the sheepish look she gave him back, only confirmed his thoughts.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"I can take care of myself!" she told him as she walked back towards her own car.

"I'm not saying you can't but you're my partner and whether you like it or not I am going to have your back."

"I can handle Richard." she said as she pulled her car door open.

Amaro quickly shut the door so she couldn't get in her car to escape him. "Richard is a dangerous man, a very violent dangerous man. If you let your guard down around him for even a second it could be game over for you."

Olivia just looked at him. She knew all this, had worked it out for herself. "I think maybe you're getting too involved." Amaro said to her. _She knew that too._

"You told the Captain?" she asked.

Amaro shook his head. "Nope. I trust you to work this one out. Like I said though, I'm your partner and I have your back, all the time. I'm just a phone call away. If you need me I can be there in a second. I just want you to be careful around him. Every woman who has fallen for this guy has ended up being brutally raped and murdered. I don't want that to happen to you." he said.

"Look, nothing is going on…anymore. I'm gonna get this so-of-a-bitch." she told him determinedly.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia walked back into a quiet house. She walked silently towards the kitchen but stopped when she saw the study door was open. She glanced in and saw Richard, now changed and showered, sitting at his desk. A cup of coffee was sat in front of him.

Richard looked up at her and said, "This is my fourth cup of coffee."

Olivia offered a weak smile. She glanced around the room, trying to be subtle about it. Her eyes fell upon a picture. It was Richard and Martin, next to Martin was Krista. Olivia thought back to what she had said about the necklace, but then she thought about what Richard had said about Krista. _"Krista is a bitch. She'll do anything to hurt someone, especially someone I love."_

Richard could see she was thinking about something. "What's up?" he asked, his voice so quiet and sad.

"When you said about Krista, hurting anyone you love, what did you mean? Why say that?" she asked as she walked over to his desk.

"She's always had a problem with the woman I date, and she hated the one's I married."

"Why?" she asked.

Richard sat back in his chair and said, "She and I dated in college. She thought it was a lot more serious than I did. I went working away for a year and when I was away she slept with Martin. She ended up pregnant and I gave them my blessing when Martin said they were going to get married. He felt awful that they'd slept together but he really liked her."

Olivia was taking all this in. It could be potential evidence. She found herself glued to his words as he continued.

"I don't think that Krist ever wanted to marry him. If it wasn't for her becoming pregnant I don't think she _would_ have married him, but then another baby came along and well she was stuck. Truth is I don't think she ever got over me. _She says things from time to time_. It's Martin I feel sorry for."

Olivia could only look at him, she was back in full Detective mode and she wanted to find out more. She sat down opposite him and listened as he continued…

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know if you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they've been fab.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Olivia was sat at her desk at the precinct. Today was Richard's day with the children and she was counting down the hours till he left the house to drive two hours to his Mother's home. It meant while they were visiting her she could have the house to herself to do some investigating. She really wanted to search Richard's bedroom. She was praying she would find something, anything, in there but something that would take her in the direction towards ending this case. _God she couldn't wait for it to be over._

"The folder you said you found that he was keeping on all the wives now makes more sense. We spoke to Richard's first wife's mother and she said that her daughter told her she was sure she was being stalked." Amaro said.

"When did this happen?" Olivia asked.

"We talked to her last night." Fin said.

Olivia couldn't help but feel left out, surely this was information she should have been told earlier.

"It could explain the rape and then murder of the second wife." Munch said.

"She was raped and murdered a whole three weeks later." Rollins reminded them all. "She said she never saw her rapist. They were wearing a black ski mask. No one saw who was driving the car she was shot from so we have no idea if it could have even been the same person."

"She was killed in Chicago. What's to say the person who raped her is the one who killed her?" Olivia said.

"She said it was only because the gardener arrived that her rapist ran off. If they hadn't been disturbed I think she would have been murdered that day too." Rollins said.

"Maybe, but maybe Richard wanted it to go down that way. Make it look different to the first murder so we wouldn't suspect him." Amaro said as he and Olivia quickly glanced at each other.

"That backfired, even more so when his third wife met the same fate." Munch said.

Olivia barely heard the others conversation. She knew the hatred that came behind a sexual assault, she'd witnessed it first hand and Richard just didn't have that hatred. He couldn't even grab her hard in a moment of pure anger.

"You're living with the guy, Liv, would you say he's a cold blooded murder?" Munch asked in his usual casual way, distracting her from her thoughts.

Olivia pushed herself up and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair. "I suppose I best get home and work that one out." she said before she turned on her heels and left them all to carry on their conversation.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia sat waiting in her car down the road until she saw Richard and the children leave the house. Once they had turned out of the street she got out of the car and headed into the house. She threw her bag down in the hall and walked over to Richard's study. She wasn't totally surprised to find it locked. She turned and made her way up the stairs, straight towards Richard's bedroom.

She crept in and shut the door behind her. _Where to start?_ she thought to herself. She crept over to the first of two bedside cabinets and began going through them. She was being as quiet as possible even though she knew she was alone in the house.

The cupboard offered her nothing so she moved to the next one, again nothing. She searched through some more drawers and found nothing of interest. She then walked over to the closet and began searching through that. She pushed a black suit jacket across the rail and heard a _'jingling'_ sound. She reached into the pockets and found a small bunch of keys.

She took the keys and headed straight for Richard's study and found they were the ones she needed to unlock it. She pushed the door open and walked in. She began searching through cupboards and drawers and was becoming annoyed that she was finding nothing, _not a thing._

She took a step into the middle of the room and looked at the keys in her hand and noticed the small key that was on it. She walked over to the desk and looked down at the top drawer. She put the small key in it and turned it. _Jackpot!_

She pulled the now unlocked drawer open and immediately saw the handle of a hunting style knife, she could see it was bagged and she could see there was a smudged bloodied fingerprint on it. "Son-of-a-bitch!" she muttered.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, after only a few minutes Amaro answered. "Hey, it's me. I think I found everything we need on Richard."

"I'll be right there!" he told her.

"See you soon." she replied sadly as she hung up.

She pulled a tissue out of the box on Richard's desk and then lifted the bagged up knife out of the drawer. She put it down on the desk and then reached into the other drawer to pull out the folder. She began looking through it, more thoroughly than she had the first time. It was only now she noticed the page about herself. It was her CV from the agency she had supposedly come from and some other stuff. _It made her feel sick._

She put the folder down on the desk and was about to take another look at the knife when she heard the front door open. "Shit!" she cursed as she grabbed the folder and the bag. She made a dash towards the door but before she had time to run through it, Richard appeared.

Olivia stood there frozen to the spot. She saw him look at the items in her hand. "What are you doing in here?" he asked her.

Olivia didn't answer him, she was thinking about reading him his rights, blowing her cover, but she wasn't sure if it was too early for that yet.

"I asked you what you're doing in here?" he said as he stepped closer to her. "How did you even get in here?" he asked.

"Richard, stay away from me!" she warned him as she took a step back.

"Where is that knife from?" he asked.

She looked at him, shocked. "I found it in your desk, you wanna explain it?"

"I have no idea how it got there, I've never even seen it before!" he said.

"It's was in your desk drawer, the one that was locked!"

"If it was locked how did you get into it?" he asked.

"Answer my question!" she yelled at him.

"You're not answering mine!" he yelled back at her.

"FREEZE!" Amaro yelled form behind Richard. Richard held his arms up in the air and slowly turned to face Amaro. "Get on your knees!" Amaro told him.

Again Richard did as he was told, Olivia just watched in silence, watched as Amaro cuffed him. Suddenly two officers appeared in the room. She then watched as they dragged Richard out. It was only when Amaro stepped in front of her that she seemed to come out of the daze she had been falling into.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She just nodded and asked, "How did you get here so quick?"

"I was kinda already here, I followed you from the precinct." he confessed.

"I'm gonna take him in. You coming?" he asked.

"No, I need to stay here, keep looking around." she decided, she wasn't ready to face Richard in an interrogation room yet.

"Okay. I'll send Rollins and Fin by to help out."

Olivia nodded and said, "Thanks."

She handed over the folder and the knife and watched as Amaro walked out. She stepped back until her ass hit the desk, she leant against it, her head spinning. _How could I have been so wrong?_ She thought to herself.

~0~0~0~0~

Amaro shoved Richard into the back of his car, reading him his rights despite Richard's protests.

The two officers ran over to him just as he slammed the door shut on Richard. "We got a call about a domestic abuse, we're the nearest to respond!" one told him.

Amaro looked up at the house, he really didn't want to leave Olivia alone but he had little choice. "Okay, go!" he said as he pulled his cell phone out and rang Fin. "Fin can you come watch Liv's back? I gotta get this scum to the precinct."

Fin agreed, leaving Amaro feeling a little better as he pulled away. Not noticing the dark coloured car that was parked down the street, or the person who sat watching the house that they now knew had only one person in it. "Perfect…" Martin muttered to himself before he climbed out of his car and headed towards the house.

**TBC**

**A cruel cliffhanger or what? So how many thought Martin was the one? Sorry this chapter is short, the next is much much longer.**

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they've been great. You all seemed desperate to know what happens next so here it is, earlier than I planned but I couldn't keep you all waiting.. Hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 7**

Olivia was in her bedroom, throwing her things into her suitcase. She hated how sad she felt, disappointed. It was getting harder and harder to see through the tears that were building. Deep down she had been praying that they were all wrong about Richard, but what she had found was evidence of how dumb and blind she had been. With that thought her tears began to fall. _'For God's sake, pull it together, Olivia!' _she silently scolded.

She threw some more stuff angrily into her case. _To hell with folding up things she just wanted to clear her room and get out of this house_. _She had to get away before she lost it completely._ She walked over to another drawer and scooped everything out of it and flung it into her case. She then walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it open. Immediately she was faced with the stunning dress she had worn to the charity ball. She was about to burst into tears when she heard, "You have no idea how outstanding you looked in that dress."

Olivia spun around, her heart skipping a beat. Martin was stood right behind her. She didn't know how the hell she hadn't heard him walk up behind her. He moved quick, his fist connecting hard with her face.

She was thrown back into the wardrobe door before she slumped to the floor. Her vision blurred by tears of pain, her head ringing with it. She spat out a mouthful of blood, but it still continued to seep into her mouth. He'd split her god-damn gum and the inside of her lip open. She spat out more blood and tried to push herself up.

Martin reached down and pulled her up by her hair. She was barely on her feet when he threw her into a set of drawers. She clung onto them and managed to stay on her feet. She quickly turned to face Martin but the back of his hand connected with her face again before she even saw it coming. Once more she found herself on her hands and knees on the floor and once more Martin reached down and pulled her up by her hair. This time he dragged her over to the bed and threw her down on it. He leant over her, pinning her wrists to the mattress beneath her.

"Get off of me!" she yelled at him.

He replied by letting go of one of her wrists and punching her in the jaw again. Her whole face screamed in pain. "You'd think Richard would just stop getting into relationships when he knows what the consequences are!" Martin yelled at her.

She turned to face him, her lip bleeding, trickling down the side of her face as she glared at him. "You set him up!" she said knowingly.

"Every time, and he made it so fucking easy!" he yelled angrily. "He always was the ladies' man, could charm anyone woman out of their panties!" he growled bitterly at her.

He was so distracted having his rant that he didn't see her attack coming. She swung her knee up and hit him hard in the groin. He let go of his grip on her and she swung her fist at him. This time she hit him in the face, _'How'd you like it, prick!'_ she thought as she jumped up and dove away from the bed.

She dashed towards the stairs, she'd hoped she hurt him enough to immobilize him but straight away he was chasing after her. She ran down the stairs taking them two at a time, but Martin was taking them three at a time and he was right behind her.

She felt his hands slam into her back, shoving her forwards. She crashed into the front door which stood at the bottom of the stairs. She turned to face him ready to hit him again but he ran into her and although she never saw what was in his hand she felt it rip into her lower abdomen. She was too shocked and in too much pain to cry out.

She looked down to see Martin push the hunting knife in his hand harder into her. This time she screamed out in agony, it was impossible to hold it in. "You're gonna wish you'd never met Richard." he said as he pulled the knife out of her.

~0~0~0~0~

Amaro was sat looking up at the traffic lights which seemed adamant to stay red. He was nervously tapping the steering wheel. Each mile further that they got away from Olivia he regretted more and more leaving her there.

"Will other officers be at the house yet?" Richard asked him. He just tried to ignore him. "Nichole isn't safe there!" he said.

"Is that a threat?" Amaro said as he turned to face him.

"No and I know what you're thinking about me but you're wrong! I never hurt my wives and I would never hurt Nichole, but please someone else could."

"You just get someone else to do your dirty work, is that it?" Amaro spat at him.

"Why won't you believe me?" Richard yelled at him.

"Because you're a murderer, now shut the hell up!" Amaro yelled back as he pulled away as the lights finally changed.

Richard sighed and slumped back against the seat. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest. _Something just wasn't right_. The knife wasn't his but somehow it had gotten into his house. "Please, you have to believe me, that knife doesn't belong to me. I've never even seen it before." he said desperately.

"So why was it locked in your desk drawer?" Amaro asked. He'd heard Olivia tell Richard that was where she had found it, right before he had walked in on them to make the arrest.

"I haven't been able to open that drawer for months!" Richard told him.

"Convenient." Amaro shot at him sarcastically.

"Actually it was quite inconvenient. Look, I don't care if you think I'm guilty or not, Nichole is not safe and she is the only thing I care about right now. Please, not for me but for her, I'm begging you, GO BACK!"

Amaro just looked at him in the rear view mirror. He shook his head and said, "You have the right to remain silent, you might wanna give it a try!"

~0~0~0~0~

Martin pushed Olivia into the kitchen, letting her crash into the kitchen counter. She slumped over it as she struggled to breathe through the pain she felt. She had her hand pressed over her wound as hard as she could but the blood pumped thick and fast through her fingers.

"How will you get away this one? You didn't think really think murdering me through enough did you?" she said to him, her voice trembling as bad as her body was; her hands in particular.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said, pointing the knife at her.

"Richard was arrested. When they find my body they'll know I was killed when he was in custody. They'll know he was innocent in all of this."

"He wasn't innocent!" Martin roared at her. He grabbed her and shoved her right through into the pool room. She tried to hit him with her one hand because she feared if she took her hand away from her wound her blood would pump out of her even quicker than it was now. She was left wishing she'd done more when he slammed the knife into her again, just a couple of inches lower than where he already had.

Her legs gave out beneath her and she fell into him. The pain she was in was like nothing she had ever felt. It was blinding, burning, nauseating, all she could do was cry out in pain. Martin went down with her, lowering her beneath him. She cried out as he pulled the knife from out of her, the sound alone knocked her sick and she struggled not to throw up.

"Richard, was never innocent, because of him I have a wife who doesn't love me. I can tell when we make love that it's Richard's face she sees. I love Krista more than life itself and she loves my best friend."

Olivia wanted to say something to him but all she seemed to be able to do was writhe in pain beneath him. "He took the only woman I ever loved away from me, so I had to do the same to him, but then he found another and another and then you. I can tell you were more special to him than any of his wives, which is what makes this so god-damn satisfying." he spat at her as he pushed his trousers down.

She could only try pitifully to push him off her as he began to tug at her trousers, trying to pull them down. "I'm gonna fuck you and then I'm gonna leave you to drown in the pool, just like I did to Richard's third wife."

Olivia reached up and scratched his face, it was a feeble move but it was all she had in her. It was enough to leave four bleeding marks on his face and it was clearly enough to piss him off. She figured if she was going to die she would try to leave evidence under her nails that contained his DNA .He pressed the knife against her throat and got right up in her face, "You're gonna die knowing the man you sent to prison, the man you loved, and who loved you, was never a murderer…"

"She's not dying today, asshole!" Amaro yelled.

Both Martin an Olivia turned to face the doors where Amaro stood, Richard beside him. "Martin, why?" Richard asked.

Martin stood up, ripping Olivia up with him. He held her in front of him, the knife still at her throat. "Krista, Richard! That's why!"

"What?" Richard asked.

"Please, don't act like you don't know. Krista loves you, she always has. All I ever hear from her is how she hates me and she wishes she had you!"

"I'm sorry." Richard said, stepping closer to him, "but she has nothing to do with this." he said pointing to Olivia.

"She has everything to do with it. You're about to know what it feels like to lose the woman you love…again..." he said as he brought the knife down on Olivia's flesh.

Before he had chance to drag the blade across her skin Amaro fired two shots. Martin fell down to his knees by the side of the pool, letting Olivia go. Richard and Amaro could only watch as she fell into the pool.

Martin grabbed the knife again and Amaro feared he was going to jump in after her. He ran at him, emptying his gun into him, as Richard dove into the pool. Amaro ran to the edge of the pool, Martin lay behind him, _dead._

Richard surfaced with Olivia, leaving a blooded trial behind them in the water. Amaro reached in and pulled Olivia from his arms. He wasted no time in pressing one hand down on her wounds and pulling out his phone. Richard pulled off his jacket and pressed it down over Olivia's wounds and listened to Amaro.

He leant right over her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You're going to be okay. I'm not going to lose you too." he said to her.

Amaro put his phone down beside him and watched Richard as he helped Olivia. He glanced down at Martin. _He'd been wrong._ He could only thank God Richard had persuaded him to turn the car around.

~0~0~0~0~

Richard and Amaro had jumped in the ambulance with Olivia. They had both been silently praying the whole time that Olivia would be okay, but she remained barely responsive no matter what the medic tried. Amaro looked down at the floor that was covered in his partner's blood. He squeezed tighter on her hand and said, "Come on, Liv, don't leave me to break in a new partner, or worse get stuck with Munch."

He looked up when the ambulance came to an abrupt stop. The doors opened and Olivia was being pulled out of it. The medic describing her condition to the doctors and nurses who know pushed her trolley down a sparkly clean hospital corridor. He tried to pay attention to what they were saying, and tried to understand it but he couldn't…he was too afraid that he was about to lose his partner.

**TBC**

**Will Olivia survive? Either way this story isn't over with yet.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, glad you all seemed to like the last chapter. Some of you wanted to see Elliot in this and I had no plans to actually have him in this but I came up with something that should hopefully make those of you who wanted to see him happy**_**. I hope.**_

**Thanks again guys. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 8**

Olivia opened her eyes but quickly shut them again, _god the light was bright._ She tried opening them again but still the light continued to burn her eyes. "Liv! Olivia, can you hear me?" she heard.

She tried to speak, tried to say _'yes', _but her mouth and throat were bone dry. "Water?" was all she could say, her voice sounded raspy and almost like a man's.

She blinked her eyes open and saw the cup that was being held by her face, a pink straw sticking out of it. She moved her head forward and took the straw between her lips. She took two hungry gulps of the water before she began coughing.

"Easy, partner." She heard as she felt a hand begin to rub soothing circles on her back.

She hadn't realised she had come to be sitting forward because of the pain she was feeling. Coughing had made stabbing pain shoot right through her entire body. She slowly lay back down and remembered how she had become so injured.

She now opened her eyes fully and looked around her. She knew she was in a hospital room. She turned to look up at Amaro who stood beside her bed. He then sat down on the edge of her bed and said, "Bout time you woke up."

"How long have I been out?" she asked, her voice weak.

"Three day's on and off. Let me get a doctor." he said as he stood up.

She reached out and grabbed his wrist, wincing at the pain the movement caused her.

"Hey, I said take it easy." he reminded her.

"Tell me what happened first?"

"You can't remember?" Amaro asked.

"The last thing I remember was being in the pool room. Martin stabbed me…again…" her eyes widened as she thought back, "He was on top of me…oh my God, did he?"

"No!" Amaro quickly told her, "We got there as he was about to. They did an exam to be sure but it was negative, Liv."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Thank God," she choked out. "Guess I should thank you for saving my ass." she said.

"I just shot Martin. Richard is the one who dove into the pool to save you from drowning."

"Richard…" Olivia said, thinking back to how wrong she had gotten it, and the price she had nearly paid for being so wrong. "I bet he hates me?" she said.

"I doubt it. It's actually kinda ironic that you've woken up now because the guy hasn't left your bedside except to call his kids and yell at the doctors and nurses to take better care of you."

Olivia smiled. She wanted to see him, but before she could ask Amaro to find him a nurse walked in. She saw Olivia awake and called for a doctor. Amaro was pushed out of the room and for the next thirty minutes Olivia found herself being tested and questioned by doctors and nurses.

~0~0~0~0~

She had been grateful to see the back of the doctors. They had checked her wounds; at least that's what_ they_ had called it. She preferred the term _'prodded and poked'_. She was sorer than she had been when she had _actually_ being stabbed. She lay there feeling sorry for herself and waiting for pain meds she had just received to start working.

She looked up when she heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in!"

When she saw who it was she felt her heart skip a beat. "Richard…"

Richard smiled as he walked over to her. He hesitated before he sat down in the chair beside her bed, clearly familiar with it. "Nick called me to tell me you were awake. I had gone home to shower and check on the children."

"How are they?" Olivia asked. She knew it may be out of line but she couldn't help it. _She cared for them._

"They're good. They're being spoilt by my mother who is staying with us." he told her, making her smile. "They keep asking me about you. They miss you." he told her.

"I miss them too." she said a little sadly.

A silence fell upon them for a while, and when it finally got to a point where it _had _to be taken they both spoke at the same time. _Their words became a tangled mess._

"Richard, look, I just want to say sorry to you. I should have known you were innocent." Olivia said.

"But you were doing your job, Detective Benson. _Olivia Benson_. I knew there was a reason I didn't think your name suited you." he said with a smile.

Olivia smiled back, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nichole is a nice name but Olivia…well, it's you, a beautiful name for a devastatingly beautiful woman." he said.

"A Detective." she reminded him. "I was lying to you." she said.

"You were doing your job." he said again. "But, well…?" he began, clearly struggling with whatever he had to say. "I meant it when I told you that I loved you…"

Olivia sighed loudly and turned her head. She raked her fingers through her hair and turned to face him. "And I wasn't lying when I told you that I loved you." she said to him, tears in her eyes. She hated that they were there but she couldn't control them.

Richard stood up and sat back down on the edge of the bed. He placed one hand on her side, the side that hadn't been stabbed, and then reached up and brushed away a tear that had fallen. "You have no idea how good it feels to know that you didn't lie about that." he said.

She nuzzled her face into his palm and then placed a kiss on it too. _His touch was so warm and gentle_. Richard leant forward and she turned her face into his, resting her forehead against his for a moment before he placed a soft lingering kiss there. He pulled away only to then place another one there. "God, I was so scared that I was going to lose you." he whispered to her.

Olivia couldn't speak to him because of a wave of emotion that washed over her. All she could do was wrap her arms around Richard's back and hold onto him as her tears fell, tears of fear for her life that she had almost lost, tears for the rape that she had come close to falling victim to and tears for the love she felt for Richard.

She leant back and looked into his eyes. Richard looked back at her until he could no longer resist the urge to kiss her. His lips met hers in a gentle and loving but passionate kiss. He gently held her face, placing a soft kiss on all her bruises, wishing he could kiss them away.

"Forgive me!" he whispered to her.

"I think it's me who should be asking you to forgive me." she said.

"I mean forgive me for letting Martin hurt you. I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you ever again." he said to her before they kissed again.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia woke up a few hours later and looked over at the door. She was sure she'd seen it close. She figured it must just have been a nurse or a doctor or maybe Richard, but when she turned her head she noticed the biggest and newest bunch of flowers in the room, Lilies, _her favourite. _She saw the card in them and pulled it out. It simply read, _'Liv, feel better soon, all my love always, El.'_

Olivia felt her heart begin to pound hard against her chest! Had he been the one to leave her room as she woke up? She jumped up out of bed, yelping in pain, but she darted over to the door as quickly as she could, the card still in her hand.

She pulled open the door and looked down the corridor. It was empty. She turned and looked up the corridor only to find that too was empty. She felt gutted, she had so badly wanted to find him out in the corridor.

She walked back over to her bed, regretting having wasted the time moving and having put herself in more pain. She climbed back in and read the card again, _then once more_. She turned and looked at the Lilies and smiled. She loved them, she just wished she had gotten to say hi to her best friend when he had dropped them off, but for both their sakes she knew this way was easier and probably for the best.

"Thanks, El." she muttered to herself before she closed her eyes and let herself drift back off to sleep.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm thinking only one, possibly two more chapters to wrap this all up, but maybe three if I take this to a happily ever after place.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone reading and to those who reviewed. Sorry this has taken a while.**

**You all said you want to see Olivia happy at the end of all this…it's just a shame a certain character in this story doesn't feel the same. Originally this chapter was longer but then I began editing it and left it with what it is now, the next chapter is longer though because of it. **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my Grandma who is really ill in hospital. It's horrible to think you're going to be gone from us soon. You're the only person I know who wrote a book, of which you dedicated partly to me. Guess I got my passion for writing from you. Love you always Grandma. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 9**

_**Two months later**_

Olivia sat staring out of the window. The city was long behind her now and all that lay ahead was forestry and stunning wildlife, wildlife that was covered in snow. It had been years since she had been this far out of the city, _it felt so cleansing._

That was the whole point of this, to help her finish recovering. She smiled and looked down when she felt a hand gently come to rest on her leg. She reached down and softly traced a circle with her finger on the back of the hand.

"What are you thinking about?" Richard asked her.

She looked up from his hand and at his face. "That it's amazing to be out of the city." she told him as he drove.

"Well this weekend is all about doing whatever _you_ want to do. No children, just you and me. It's all about you getting over everything that happened." Richard said, giving her hand and encouraging and supportive squeeze.

"Thank you." she said to him. "But I am kind of already missing the children." she confessed.

Richard smiled and said, "Me too, but I guarantee you my mother will spoil them rotten, she always does when they stay over."

They smiled at one another and then Richard turned his attention back to the road ahead that was quickly becoming covered in snow.

Olivia found herself looking down at her hand, at the beautiful silver engagement ring, upon which sat three small but very proud diamonds. It was the most stunning ring she had ever seen, and it was hers, a sign that she finally had someone who wanted to marry her. _It was the perfect._

~0~0~0~0~

They finally arrived at Richard's beautiful log cabin which sat alone in the middle of nothing but trees. There was a driveway big enough for three big cars, and the cabin was bigger than Olivia had thought it would be, much bigger. It was a five bedroom stunner with a large kitchen, a huge dining room with a table big enough for more than ten people to fit around and two huge sitting rooms, both of which had magnificent log burning fires. Olivia wanted Richard to bring the children here and had told him she never wanted them all to return to the city then. _Of course she knew at the end of their break they would have to._

Outside it was beginning to get dark, but it was still light enough for them to clearly make out the snow that fell softly and so gracefully, littering the floor in a perfect, undisturbed, white blanket.

Olivia and Richard were sat on the floor in front of the fire, where flames danced and threw out a warm glow. They were sat on a thick, soft blanket and had another draped over them as Olivia sat leaning against Richard as they watched the flames together. _Both of them were silent, but little did they know they were both thinking the same thing._

"Do you blame me for what happened, to you and my wives?" Richard asked.

Olivia sat up and turned to face him, shocked by his questions. She was lost for words at first but finally managed to say, "Of course not. Martin was sick!" she told him.

She reached up and touched his face. His eyes looked so sad and he looked like guilt was weighing him down. She gently lifted his chin up so that his eyes met her. "You saved my life, Richard." she told him. "You're letting me become a part of your family, that's the best thing anyone's ever done for me. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life showing you just how thankful I am to you, and how much I love you."

Richard smiled at her. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me and my children." he said before he kissed her.

Olivia couldn't help but smile, until the kiss became deeper and she found herself kissing him right back. They both pulled away, but only to get some much needed air and then they went back into another kiss. This time is was more passionate and their bodies screamed for more.

Olivia grabbed hold of Richard's shirt and pulled it up over his head. He quickly did the same with hers and both were thrown away to the side, no longer needed. Their trousers and the rest of their clothing were quickly shed and they too were thrown to the side.

Richard carefully lowered Olivia down onto her back beneath him, the whole time their lips never broke apart. Richard moved his kisses across her jaw and down her neck, kissing a spot in particular that made her moan and buck her hips against him. His kisses did amazing things to her body and she had to grab a hold of the blanket beneath her as he moved his kisses onto her breasts.

After paying great attention to them he trailed his kisses down her stomach. He stopped and placed a gentle and loving kiss on each of the scars on her stomach. They still had a little healing to do and although they would eventually begin to fade, the mental scars they had left behind for both Richard and Olivia would never heal fully. _They'd come so close to losing each other that day._

Richard came back up and his lips met Olivia's once more. His hands explored her body as hers explored his, she knew it by heart by now but it always amazed her. She loved everything about Richard, his perfect body was a bonus and the way he used it to pleasure hers was more than fantastic.

She was bordering on the edge now and his fingers teased her body, threatening to pull her over the edge. "Richard, please…"she begged, out of breath.

He knew what she meant and what she wanted. He moved into her, as gentle as usual, yet still managing to have her body falling over that edge, falling towards pure bliss. He moved harder and faster into her. Both of them were moaning as their bodies reached their climax. Their lips met in a loving kiss as they both took what they desperately needed from one another, only breaking the kiss so they could cry out each other's names as they achieved total pleasure.

When it was all over they just lay there, holding one another, gazing down at one another before simply kissing each other, their love for each other radiating from their bodies.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia lay on her back and Richard lay on his side next to her. Whilst one hand gently combed through her hair, his other traced soft circles on her shoulder. "That was amazing." Olivia told him, her body still recovering from the highs their lovemaking had sent it to.

She glanced up at him and noticed him smiling down at her. "What?" she asked trying not to laugh.

His response was simply to kiss her. "I love you." he told her.

"I love you too." she told him and then _she_ kissed him. She suddenly needed more form him again so she reached up and pulled him back on top of her. He had no problem with it and his body certainly didn't.

"I really should go and get some more logs for the fire before it dies out." he told her as he gazed down at her, holding her face in his hands.

"We can just light another one." she told him.

"I think you already have." he said and smiled at her seductively.

She smiled right back at him, she could feel the _'fire'_ she had lit pressing against her thigh. She hooked her legs around Richard and they held onto each other, kissing each other lovingly as their bodies became one once more. They climaxed together, both totally unaware they were being watched from outside.

~0~0~0~0~

They decided that whilst Richard got the wood and attempted to save the fire before it died out completely, Olivia would make them something quick to eat. Richard had pulled on some thick trousers and a t-shirt and pulled on his ski jacket. He'd put on some thick waterproof snow shoes and prepared himself for the harsh wind and the cold snow outside.

He stepped out onto the back porch and made his way down the steps and over to the log shed that lay only several feet away from the cabin. He began collecting wood under his arm when he heard a rustling noise behind him. He turned and tried to make out where the sound had come from. He saw nothing and the sound didn't come again. He turned back to the pile and continued collecting logs.

The blow that hit the back of his head sent everything black before he even hit the floor, the chopped logs scattering on the floor around him. He lay there in the snow, a small trickle of blood seeping from the wound on his head, soiling the snow beneath it. His attacker stepped over him, the thick snow crunching underneath their heavy boots.

They continued to cross the snow, dragging the shovel in their hands behind them through the snow, leaving behind a thin trail of Richard's blood. The snow fell off their black boots as they climbed up the steps and walked across the back porch towards the back door, and then into the house where Olivia was in the kitchen, unprepared for the attack she was about to face.

**TBC**

**A very cruel cliff-hanger, sorry guys but more will be up sooner than this update took. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to have left you all on a cliff-hanger, but here is the rest. Guess I don't really need to warn you that this chapter contains a lot of violence. I got editing again so this chapter is shorter than originally planned but I've managed to scrape together another two chapters for this story. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 10**

Olivia was in the kitchen, she had filled up two more glasses of wine for them both and was now slicing some cheese to make them cheese on toast. It was a simple meal but all she wanted to do was lay in Richard's arms, she wasn't even really_ that_ hungry.

She thought she heard footsteps in the living room so she shouted, "Rich, I'm only making cheese on toast. A fine example of my culinary skills." she said with a smile.

She turned and looked over when she got not reply. She waited and still got no one. She guessed he must have gone out to get even more wood. She didn't mind because it then meant she had him all to herself and didn't have to worry about him needing to make more trips to the wood shed.

She returned to slicing cheese, only stopping to grab her wine glass and bring it up to her lips so she could take a sip. She placed it back down and began arranging the cheese onto the toast. She threw the knife into the bowl of dirty washing, _she'd clean it later._

She was about to put the cheese under the grill when her eyes caught a glimpse of something behind her reflected in the small TV screen that sat on the corner of the counter beside her. It took her all of a second to realise it was a person and that they held a shovel up in the air. She moved to the side just as the shovel come swinging down at her.

The blade of the shovel hit the solid marble worktop with a loud, ear piercing, _clank _that made Olivia scream. With her back now to the counter she tried to look at her attacker but their face was covered by the hood of their large red ski jacket. They wasted no time swinging the shovel at Olivia again. Once more she managed to dodge the blow, _barely._ She didn't miss their angry growl and she was almost certain it sounded…

She screamed in pain as the shovel was swung at her again, this time hitting her arm, slicing right through her flesh. The next blow that hit her smacked her in the side, luckily it was the flat part of the shovel so although it hurt like hell it didn't cut into her.

She tried to run but the pain her ribs caused her was excruciating and took her breath away. Her attacker swung the shovel at her again, with another angry growl just like before. She had begun to think before that it sounded like a woman, now she knew it was. This time as the shovel was about to hit her she managed to grab a hold of the handle and although it still hit her it was with nowhere near as much force.

She kept hold of the handle of it and tried to pull it out of her attackers hand but her injured arm offered little help. Trying something else she kicked out at her attacker, the second time she did so it seemed to hurt them more and they stumbled backwards before landing on their ass.

Olivia finally got a look at her attacker as their hood fell back off their head. It was most certainly a woman and one she recognised. "Krista!" she said in disbelief. She had suspected her months ago but then Martin had turned out to be the rapist and the killers and so she had forgot about it.

She held onto the shovel as Krista glared up at her, happy to know she was the one with the weapon, not knowing how wrong she was. "You bitch!" Krista growled at her before, quick as lightening, she whipped a small handgun out of her boot.

She fired it before Olivia even had chance to register she had a damn gun. It was only a small gun but the bullet it fired into her shoulder knocked her back like she'd been kicked by a horse. She reached up and held her shoulder where the bulled had lodged itself.

She watched as Krista tried to push herself up. Somehow the shovel was still in her left hand, despite the bullet in her left shoulder. She gripped it tighter and swung out at Krista, knocking the gun out of her hand as she pulled the trigger again releasing another bullet, one that missed Olivia and burrowed itself into the wall behind her.

Krista tried to push herself up but Olivia swung the shovel at her again, putting in as much effort as her sliced right arm and shot left arm would allow. She heard a crunch as it hit Krista's shoulder and the way Krista screamed in pain told Olivia the blow had hurt her.

She went to swing the shovel again but Krista kicked her leg out, slamming her heavy snow boot into Olivia's shin. It knocked her leg from under and she crashed to the floor on her knees, the shovel falling from her hands.

She tried to grab a hold of it again but Krista's boot connected hard with her face. She was thrown back into the cupboard, cracking her head against the hard wood. She felt lightheaded and could also feel blood pumping from her nose and her lip.

Krista threw herself at Olivia, an angry fist flew at her face but Olivia was quick to move her head to the side so Krista's fist only met the same hard wood Olivia had just cracked her head against. Again she yelped in pain at the same time Olivia heard a loud crunch.

She was glad to think Krista was hurt but she was happy to inflict more pain on her. She jabbed her elbow hard into Krista face, leaving her nose bleeding. Krista fell back and quickly reached up and cupped her bloody nose in her hand.

Olivia used the cupboards to pull herself to her feet. She grabbed the grill pan off the cupboard and swung that at Krista, sending the cheese on toast flying through the air. The pan hit Krista hard upside the head. She fell flat against the floor, lifeless.

Olivia held the pan in her shaking arms for a second longer, only putting it down when Krista remained motionless on the floor. Olivia dropped the pan to the floor and reached up and placed the back of her hand under her bleeding nose. She then grabbed a dish cloth off the counter and stepped over Krista, holding the cloth against her bleeding shoulder, trying to ignore the agony she was in.

"Richard! Richard!" she called out as she moved into the living room, she quickly saw he wasn't in there.

She picked up the phone and dialled in 911 but nothing seemed to happen. She brought the phone up to her ear and heard nothing. She pressed cancel and tried to dial again, but still nothing. _Krista's cut the phone lines, _she thought to herself. She threw the phone down onto the couch and decided she had to find Richard, _wherever he was._

Before she had chance to move on Krista dove on her back, sending them both crashing to the floor. She felt something come round her neck, another dishcloth. Krista pulled it tight, choking the life right out of Olivia as she struggled to push herself up.

"Richard's mine!" Krista roared angrily at her. "He's always been mine! You bitches think you can take him away from me!"

Olivia could only gasp for air as she tried to pull the cloth away from her throat but Krista seemed to have more strength available in her arms than Olivia did right now. She managed to swing her arm up and once more her elbow connected with Krista's face, not as hard as she would have liked but hard enough to make her loosen her grip. Olivia ripped the cloth away from the throat and threw it as far away from them as she could.

She managed to push herself up from the floor, sending Krista crashing backwards. She rolled onto her back, ready to throw a punch or a kick or something but she found herself staring down the barrel of the small hand gun in Krista's hands.

"It's your turn to die now bitch, just like all the others! Once again I'm finishing the job Martin started."

"You were the one who did the shooting?" Olivia said knowingly.

"Yeah, and it's ironic that you work that out just as I'm about to kill you with the same gun. Richard will finally be mine!" she growled angrily at Olivia.

Olivia could only watch as Krista began squeezing the trigger. She closed her eyes and waited for the bang of the gun, the pain of a bullet as it slammed into her body. She screamed as she heard the shot, but oddly she felt no pain.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Krista who looked right past her, a sad look in her eyes. She turned to look where Krista was looking. Richard stood in the doorway, a gun in his hand, pointed right at Krista. Olivia turned back to look at Krista. _Blood seeped from a hole in her chest._ She glared angrily at Olivia before she fell backwards, landing hard on the floor.

Olivia began trying to push herself up but Richard was there to help her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment, then he quickly kissed her before he asked, "Are you okay, Jesus Christ you're bleeding!"

Olivia weakly reached up and touched the blood that was all down his face, "So are you." she said to him.

"She hit me, but I'm fine." he lied. His head felt ready to explode, but he'd live. "She shot you." he said as he reached up and firmly pressed his hand over the wound on Olivia's shoulder.

She groaned in pain but knew it had to be done. She rested her head against his chest and thank god they were both okay.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Sorry this has taken a while. So this is the last chapter. I had made it into two chapters but then decided on just the one because it wraps the story up better. I've loved writing this story, and again thanks to all those who have read, but I think it's time for it to come to an end. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU. **

**Chapter 11**

_Olivia was quickly becoming more than just nervous. She sat there shaking like a leaf in the wind. She felt her stomach doing flips, God she felt so sick. She placed her hands on her stomach and wished her nausea would go away, now wasn't the time, it would do her no favours to throw up everywhere. She had less than a minute to check everything was ok, that all that could be done was done. She felt like she needed much more time though._

_She turned when there was a knock on the door. Rollins smiled and walked in, closely followed by Cragen. Olivia stood up and with a shaky voice asked, "How do I look?" _

_They both just looked at her, smiles growing on both their faces. Cragen took a step closer to her and said, "You look stunning."_

_Olivia glanced down at her dress. It was pure white, a colour she shouldn't technically be wearing, but what the hell. It was a full length simple enough dress with an embodied pattern across the breasts. It had sheer sleeves that were off the shoulder and open from the elbow down. Rollins couldn't help but think the dress was angelic looking. _

"_You look beautiful, Liv." she told her as she walked over to hear and fixed a curled lock of Olivia's hair._

"_I'm really nervous." Olivia confessed, "And I'm never nervous."_

"_You who have questioned the toughest, sickest criminals out there and faced deadly situations, are afraid to walk down the aisle to the man you're about to marry?" Rollins asked. _

"_Yup, that would be me." Olivia smiled, nodding her head a little longer than was necessary._

_After a minute of total silence Olivia shook her head and said, "I don't think I can do this!"_

"_Yes you can." Cragen told her matter-of-factly._

_Olivia nodded in acceptance of his words but it was obvious she still didn't totally believe him. Rollins noticed and knew Cragen could be the one to talk her round. "I'll give you two a minute." she said and then she ducked out of the room. _

_Olivia took a deep breath and sighed. "Give me a perp with a gun and I am cool as cucumber, ask me to get married and I'm shaking like a leaf." she said holding out her shaking hands for Cragen to see. _

"_I didn't ask you to marry me." Cragen joked. _

_Olivia just laughed. "You' know what I mean." _

"_Liv, Richard asked you to marry him because he loves you and you said yes because you love him. In a minute I'm going to walk you down that aisle and the whole thing will go by so quick that we'll be celebrating and drinking beers, in my case no alcoholic beer, before you know it." he smiled. _

"_And in my case orange juice." Olivia said as she cupped her tiny baby bump, thankful her dress hid it some. In another month she hoped everyone would know but she wanted to get the third month done with, she had however told Cragen._

_They both looked at each other and smiled. Olivia took another big breath and let out an even bigger sigh. Cragen could only laugh. "I'm really happy for you, Liv. You deserve this." He said. _

_Olivia smiled and quickly felt tears threatening, damn hormones. "Thank you, it means a lot to hear you say that." she said, forcing back her tears before they fell, she really didn't have time to do her makeup again._

_Cragen held his arm out for her to take and asked, "Are you ready?" _

_Olivia just nodded and reached out and hooked her arm around his. "Let's go." she said feeling more confident than she sounded._

~0~0~0~0~

_Cragen had been right_ and the whole day seemed to fly by and before Olivia knew it she and Richard were back in their hotel room, in bed in one another's arms. Richard lay with his hand resting on her bump. Olivia brought her hand up in front of her face and in the soft light of the moon studied her wedding ring, something she never thought she would see on her hand.

Richard took hold of her hand and brought her finger to his lips and placed a soft and loving kiss there. "I'm so happy that you're my wife." he said to her.

"I was soo nervous this morning. I couldn't stop shaking when I was trying to put my makeup on." she confessed. "You have no idea how many times I had to start over."

"I was exactly the same." he joked, making Olivia laugh.

Olivia snuggled into him and said, "_God,_ I love you."

"I love you too." he replied before kissing the top of her head.

_Then they both fell asleep in each other's embrace, as husband and wife. _

~0~0~0~0~

**_Many months later_**

Olivia was lay in bed, exhausted and feeling completely uncomfortable. She was desperate for sleep and had just begun to drift off when her newest alarm clock went off. It was the kind of alarm clock that couldn't be simply shut off or put onto snooze, it first required being fed and cuddled and rocked back to sleep.

She pushed herself up out of bed, trying not to wake her sleeping husband beside her. Looking down at him she couldn't refuse ending down and kissing him sweetly on the lips, soft enough to not wake him up. As she made her way to the nursery she thought about the day that she and Richard had first brought the baby home.

_It had been a beautiful sunny morning and Richard had carried her bags into the house while she clutched their new-born daughter to her chest. They walked into the hall and waited for the children who they both knew were more than excited to meet the newest addition to the family._

"_We're hooome!" Richard called out as they stepped into the hall._

_The sounds of the children running from their rooms and across the landing was deafening but Olivia and Richard couldn't help but laugh and it didn't bother their sleeping daughter in the slightest. They both watched as Susan and Benjamin raced down the stairs. _

"_Easy guys!" Richard called out. _

_Olivia just had to smile, he was such a worrier, but she knew nothing scared him like the thought of his kids being hurt in any way shape or form whether it be from a clumsy accident or not._

"_Let me see, let me see!" Susan said as she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down excitedly. _

_Richard's mother made her way out of the living room, immediately Harrison began to squirm in her arms, wanting his father. Richard took him and placed a kiss on his youngest sons head. _

_His mother was as eager as the children to see the baby that Olivia turned around for them all to see. They were all silent for a moment as they took in the thick mop of brown hair on the baby, her little rosy cheeks, her tiny nose and her delicate fingers. She was perfect. _

"_Congratulations, she's beautiful." Richard's mother said to them both. _

"_She's tiny, like a little doll." Susan said with a huge smile on her face. _

_Even little Harry pushed forward in his father's arms so he could take a look at what had everyone so enthralled. Upon seeing the pink bundle he simply smiled and looked up at his father with sparkly eyes. He burst into an adorable fit of laughter, clearly fascinated by the baby. _

"_So, what's her name?" Benjamin asked. _

"_Emily." Olivia told them with a proud smile as she at all her children._

She smiled the same way now as she walked out of the room and into the room right next to theirs. She loved the new house they had moved to as a family. It was plenty big enough for them all and had a huge garden that the children could play in and that their new puppy could join them in also.

She came to a stop by her Emily's crib and looked in at her. As soon as the small girl noticed her mother she stopped crying and smiled, her eyes sparkling and as big as her smile. She held her tiny arms up and clenched her fists together in an excited attempt to ask her mother to be picked up.

Olivia didn't hesitate to reach in and scoop her baby up into her arms. She placed a lingering loving kiss on her head as she walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She sat down in it and pulled her night shirt down so that her baby could latch onto her breast to feed.

As her daughter fed, Olivia ran her fingers through her soft thick chocolate brown hair. She loved the way it felt as she gently combed her fingers through it. She wasn't afraid to admit she totally adored her baby, just like she adored her three other children. Technically they may not have been hers but she saw them that way as did they and that was all that mattered.

It wasn't long before Emily had finished and was fast asleep in Olivia's arm. She stood up and placed her back down in her crib but not before giving her another kiss. She walked out of the room and took the long way round, going to all the children's rooms and checking on them. They were all sleeping as soundly as each other.

She walked back into her bedroom and with a little cold shiver climbed back into bed and snuggled right up to Richard who opened his eyes and sleepily said to her, "If I could, you know I would do the midnight feeds."

Olivia smiled, thanked him and added, "Sweetheart, if you were able to feed her she wouldn't be here and neither would I."

"Then I'll let you keep the breasts and you can keep feeding her because I am not willing to live without you." he said, placing a loving kiss on her head and wrapping his arms a little tighter around her. "I love you so much." he told her.

"I love you too." she told him and then slowly drifted back off to sleep in his arms.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked. Please review one last time and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
